His Only Weakness
by thebooknerdxoxo
Summary: Klaroline scenes from the show but I thought it'd be fun to take scenes and put their thoughts into it, what they're really thinking and maybe, who they really are. Klarolineeeeeeeeee !
1. Klaus POV 04x07

**Here it it, Klaus' PO, hope y'all like it**

Klaus POV

"As her best friend it's my duty to warn her when she's making a giant mistake right? And now she's taking Damon's side on everything." She says as we walk past the lake, champagne in hand.

When she said she'd let me come with her I thought we might be closer but never did I expect her to pour her heart out to me like this. It's almost as if she truly trusts me with everything.

"So being a vampire's changed her?" I ask, truly caring about how she feels, caring for her when she's hurt and sad.

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are, it doesn't turn you into a completely different person." she ponders and I can't help but smile a little, she knows something's wrong but doesn't know about the sire bond at all.

"It's very peculiar." I say in a mischievous manner, subtly hinting that I know more than I'm willing to tell.

"What's that look for?" she asks, see, that's what I like about her, not that she's strong and beautiful but with all that she's intuitive and smart.

"It'll all make sense eventually." I reply, smiling again, hoping that with each smile, laugh and glance things are slowly changing and I can make her feel. I will wait for her a thousand years if I have to.

"Whatever, just, just hurry up and find the cure." she says, changing topic, as she sits on a stone bench.

"I'm working on it." I smile down at her, taking a seat beside her.

"Would you ever take it?" she asks as I start to open the champagne. For a moment I'm almost tempted to tell her everything, that I pondered over it a thousand years, that I long for a family and someone to care about me but I can't tell her, at least not yet.

So I say the one selfish, arrogant thing a dysfunctional murderer like the self I pretend to be would say, "Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet ?" I hope she buys it, my veil, my disguise has dropped so many times around her I'm not sure how long I can keep it from falling altogether.

"So there's not one single moment in your whole entire life that you've wanted to be human?" She presses, she's starting to see through my act and I feel like giving it up. I feel like telling her about the bird, and all the other moments that have made me feel like becoming human again.

But I can't, so I look at her as if to say _really, you think there is_ and pop the lid on the champagne, "How about you?" I ask back. She's so beautiful, I wish I could live in this moment forever.

I laugh as I pour us some champagne. Here it comes, I went back and found her old Miss Mystic application, she's definitely changed a lot since then.

"Life used to be a lot easier. Don't you miss the days of being Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee and the Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle," I tease rattling off a few of the many activities she participated in.

Recognition flashes in her clear blue eyes, "Is that my Miss Mystic application? Where did you get that?" she cries trying to snatch it from my hands. She looks so beautiful when she's angry.

I just chuckle and carry on amused by her aggravation "When I am chosen I intend to redefine excellence," she runs her hands through her hair, making me smile with an eluding charm she doesn't even know she possesses, "now I'm really loving your use of when here, it's very confident." I comment, acting very serious.

She smiles and nods sarcastically trying to hide the amusement dancing in her eyes. "and above all I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire, obviously we found a shortage of words ending in spire." I chuckle again, making fun of her.

"Yes, it's very funny, it's hilarious just give that back." she stresses desperately trying to pry the paper from my hands. Now had anyone else tried that their hearts would already be on the floor by now but I can make her my exception, my weakness, and I don't even care.

I hold it away from her now smiling searching deep into her eyes as she holds in a laugh. I want to stay here, in this moment, forever. I want to hide from the world I face and stay here, with her.

Then she lets out a laugh and turns away, losing the moment as if it were never there.

We sit back down and the conversation starts again, although there's nothing comparing to what just happened. I was almost there, I had her falling for me but, what went wrong.

**So there it is, Klaus' POV, let me know if there are any more scenes you'd like me to write about it'd really help xx**


	2. Caroline POV 04x07

**Klaroline Oneshot**

****Caroline POV

"As her best friend it's my duty to warn her she's making a giant mistake right? And now she's taking Damon's side on everything." I say whilst I'm walking with Klaus by the lake. At no point in my agreeing to let him come here with me did I think I'd be pouring my heart out to him.

"So being a vampire's changed her?" He asks almost as if he truly cares and isn't just asking me because it's the right thing to do.

"But being a vampire only amplifies who you already are, it doesn't turn you into a completely different person." I answer mulling over endless possibilities only confusing myself even more. She can't be with Damon, he's such a sleeze.

"It's very peculiar" he says, smiling as if he knows more than he's letting on. He looks so cute when he smiles like that.

No, Caroline stop, you don't like Klaus he killed Jenna, he's hurt you and so many people you love. This is what I tell myself every time i feel something, anything for him. It's not possible, I have a boyfriend, Tyler, whom I love so much.

"What's that look for." Is my reply.

"It'll all make sense eventually." Is his only reply, he knows something and he's not telling me!

I'll get it out of him somehow, I know I will. It's me, his one weakness, the one he loves.

"Whatever, just, just hurry up and find the cure." I say trying to change the topic of conversation to something where I can suppress my feelings.

"I'm working on it." he smiles down at me again.

I wish he'd just stop it, stop smiling at me. Each look makes it that much harder to hide from what I really want.

We sit down on a bench and he starts opening a bottle of champagne when a sudden thought comes to mind. "Would you ever take it?" I ask.

"Now why would I want to cure myself of being the most powerful creature on the planet?" is his reply. See, exactly what I mean, all he cares about is power and fear. He doesn't care about having a life, children, becoming human again. None of that matters.

"So there's not one single moment in your whole life that you wanted to be human?" I ask again, still pushing to find one single thread of feelings emotions.

He gives me that smile again as he pops the lid on the champagne, "How about you?" Is his only answer, I guess there really is no feelings in him at all, I guess I got it wrong. But no matter I laugh taking a sip from the champagne.

"Life used to be a lot easier, don't you miss the days of being Chair of the Mystic Falls Beautification Committee and the Director of the Policeman's Yearly Raffle," Recognition the flashes in my face, "Is that my Miss Mystic application? Where did you get that?" I ask rising from my seat trying to snatch it form him. My inner self thinking of how much effort he went to probably just to make me smile.

He takes no notice of my question and simply carries on "When I am chosen I intend to redefine excellence," he says as i run my fingers through my hair "now I'm really enjoying your use of when here it's very confident," he carries on as I nod at him sarcastically, bored but also thrilled from his childish games,

"and above all I promise to aspire, inspire and perspire, obviously we found a shortage of words ending in spire." He chuckles, his laugh is so cute.

No Caroline he killed Jenna I tell myself and simply say "Yes, it's very funny, it's hilarious just give that back." as I'm repeatedly trying to snatch the paper from his hand.

He holds it away from me now just looking into my eyes.

Klaus, with his funny jokes and beautiful accent and charming old timely manner, I look back at him holding in a laugh, savoring the moment.

Caroline, stop thinking like this, think of all the people he's hurt, tortured, murdered. I let out the chuckle breaking the moment and turning around, stopping myself, banishing my thoughts.

We sit back down and the feeling subsides, fading back into nothing as if it was never there.

**So let me know what you think in a review ? I was thinking of doing this scene from Klaus' POV and/or doing more scenes as one shots? Just let me know okay xx**


	3. Klaus POV 04x13

**Sooooooooo I decided to carry on with the oneshots so it's not really a oneshot anymore just a bunch of scene soo yeah hope you enjoy this is 4x13 xx**

Klaus POV

She lies there on the sofa breathing raspily just looking at me. I wish I could save her but, I can't, not just yet.

"If you don't feed me your blood I'll die." she states wearily. Even her voice sounds frail, she is no longer the strong, brave, fierce young woman I met, but she is now weak and weary.

It is as though the venom has plagued her personality, morphed her into an entirely different human being and I wish I could go over and change her back but I can't yet, she needs to believe she's convinced me, so she can realize herself what she is saying to make me save her.

"The you'll die, and Tyler will have learnt his lesson the hard way." I say emotionless, expressionless, my body a veil, disguising my true self as it has done for centuries now.

"Hw could you do this to him, to his mum, to me . . ." she trails off.

I reply with out hesitation or emotion, "I'm a thousand years old, call it boredom." this is what I hope to be a typical reply from my pretend self.

"I don't believe you." she replies, she's noticing, realizing that my whole life is an act. That after all these years, she may be the one person who breaks down the walls.

I knew she would say this and state my backup, "Fine, then maybe it's because I'm pure evil and I can't help myself." I try.

"No, it's because you hurt, which means that there is a part of you that is human." she croaks.

She's starting to try convince me to help her now, guilt trip me, I just hope that after all of this she has listened to what she is saying and realizes it's true, whether in 1 year or 100 I will wait for her, I'll always wait.

I finally stand up and walk over to her, only now daring to look her in the eye, "How could you possibly think that?" I ask in a voice that makes it seem like I think this is untrue, when actually I want her to realize why she does think that, that she's smart and can see right through my act.

"Because I've seen it, because I've caught myself wishing that I could forget all of the horrible things you've done." she whispers and I know she is telling the truth. That she wishes she could forgive me, forgive the things I have done to remain in character but, she can't and it pains me so much.

Only now do I let the veil drop slightly, "But you can't, can you?" I say looking at her with glassy eyes, emotion now filling my voice, wishing I could tell her it was all pretend, but I can't.

"I know that you're in love with me, and anybody capable of love is capable of being saved." she tells me. I know this is just her trying to trick me into healing her but I honestly believe she means it, that she thinks she can save me.

My eyes start to water and my vision blurs, I take a deep breath as if it'll rid me of the tears, it doesn't, I have to look away, "You're hallucinating." I state, back in that hollow voice, trying to hide the emotion clearly visible on my face.

The veil is dropping, slipping further away from my reach, I cannot control it.

She laughs as she says, "I guess I'll never know." and it's true she never will, but I just hope she'll remember what she said. I work up the courage to look at her just to see her whimper.

"Caroline?" I say, clear distress visible on my face. She gags again, she's dying, I have to save her, it is time. I call out her name again and she stops, stops everything only small breaths escaping her mouth.

I cannot watch her die, she can't and so I give her my blood and she takes it.

**And that's that chapter I guess, any other scene requests are highly appreciated and will be included, thankyou!**


End file.
